uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Sabertooth Princess
Urianimated18's Spoof The Swan Princess 1994 Cast *Princess Odette - Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) *Princess Odette as the Swan - Shira (Ice Age) *Prince Derek - Chris Kratt (with Martin Kratt as an extra) (Wild Kratts) *Rothbart - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) *The Great Animal - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2016) *Rothbart's Vulture - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Jean-Bob - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Speed - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Puffin - Boris (Balto) *Queen Uberta - Mom Kratt (Wild Kratts) *King William - Dad Corcovado (Wild Kratts) *Lord Rogers - Chancellor Esteban (Elena of Avalor) *Bridget - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Bromley - Jimmy Z (Wild Kratts) *Chamberlain - Charles Darwin (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Alligators of the Moat - Goanna (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) and Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Mouse - Jerboa (The Lion Guard) *Dragon - Dragon (Room on the Broom) *Fly - Harvey the Hummingbird (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) *Dragonfly - Max the Wasp (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) *Lord Rogers as a Chameleon - Chaz the Chameleon (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) *Queen Uberta as an Emu - Gogo (Zambezia) *Chamberlain as a Pig - Ollie (Home on the Range) *Bromley as an Orangutan - Jackie the Orangutan (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) *Target Practice Animals - Elephant (Tinga Tinga Tales), Skalk (Khumba), Chuck the Lion (Jim Henson's The Animal Show), Bear (Chuck Jones' The Bear That Wasn't), Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss), The Snip-Snip Bird (64 Zoo Lane), Warthog (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Duck (Chuck Jones's Peter and the Wolf), and Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) Voice Cast *Aimee Carrero...Princess Aviva *Chris Kratt...Prince Chris *Martin Kratt...Prince Martin *Zachary Bennett...Zach Varmitech *Frank Welker...The Great Tiger *Greg Ellis...Mzingo *Kyle Rideout...Vinnie Terrio *Bill Fagerbakke...Patrick Star *Charles Fleischer...Boris *Kristen Smith...Queen Kratt *Andy Garcia...King Corcovado *Christian Lanz...Chancellor Esteban *David Tennant...Charles Darwin *Eva Almos...Witch Hazel *Jonathan Malen...Jimmy Z *Tone Lōc...Goanna *Kristofer Hivju...Kenge Scenes *The Sabertooth Princess part 1 - Prologue *The Sabertooth Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Sabertooth Princess part 3 - What Else is There? *The Sabertooth Princess part 4 - Zach Attacks King Corcovado *The Sabertooth Princess part 5 - At Sabertooth Lake *The Sabertooth Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Sabertooth Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Sabertooth Princess part 8 - Vinnie and Patrick/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Sabertooth Princess part 9 - Boris/Aviva and Zach's Confrontation *The Sabertooth Princess part 10 - Queen Kratt and Esteban/Chris in the Library *The Sabertooth Princess part 11 - "No Fear" *The Sabertooth Princess part 12 - Chris, Martin, and Jimmy/The Search Begins *The Sabertooth Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Sabertooth Princess part 14 - Chris Finds Aviva/Zach Confronts Again *The Sabertooth Princess part 15 - Zach's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Sabertooth Princess part 16 - Where is Jimmy?/At Zach's Dungeon *The Sabertooth Princess part 17 - At Queen Kratt's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Sabertooth Princess part 18 - Boris's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Sabertooth Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Sabertooth Princess part 20 - Monitor Lizard-Aid *The Sabertooth Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Aviva Flies, Chris Gallops *The Sabertooth Princess part 22 - Chris Battles Zach *The Sabertooth Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Sabertooth Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title)") *The Sabertooth Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Gallery Aviva..png|Aviva as Princess Odette Shira.jpg|Shira as Princess Odette as the Swan wild-kratts-300_2219.jpg|Chris Kratt with Martin Kratt as an extra as Prince Derek Zach_(Wild_Kratts).png|Zach Varmitech as Rothbart Jungle_Book_2016_90.png|Shere Khan as The Great Animal Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Rothbart's Vulture Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Jean-Bob Patrick Star.jpg|Patrick Star as Speed Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as Puffin Mama_Kratt.png|Mom Kratt as Queen Uberta Esteban_Elena_of_Avalor.jpg|Chancellor Esteban as Lord Rogers WitchHazel.png|Witch Hazel as Bridget Jimmy.5.png|Jimmy Z as Bromley Charles_Darwin.jpg|Charles Darwin as Chamberlain Goanna1.jpg|Goanna Kenge2.png|and Kenge as Alligators of Moat Jarboa.png|Jerboa as Mouse Hummingbird.jpg|Hummingbird as Fly b0e38064aa4084df3acacb52ac14b22a.jpg|Chip the Wasp as Dragonfly 38_Dragon-CU-618x259.jpg|Dragon as Dragon Gabe_Elena_of_Avalor.jpg|Gabe as Captain of the Guards 64_Zoo_Lane_Flamingos.jpg|Flamingoes as Birds in Puffin's army Nathaniel.png|Nathaniel as Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him Screenshot 2018-10-15 at 9.27.30 PM.png|Carmen as the Lady who faints after seeing a frog Cham2.jpg|Chaz the Chameleon as Lord Roger as a Chameleon GoGo_(Adventures_in_Zambezia).jpg|Gogo as Queen Uberta as an Emu Home-disneyscreencaps_com-1208.jpg|Ollie as Chamberlain as a Pig Jackie.jpg|Jackie the Orangutan as Bromley as an Orangutan I.jpg|Elephant Skalk_(Khumba).jpg|Skalk Chuck_the_Lion.jpg|Chuck the Lion Bear.jpg|Bear WubbulousThidwicktheMoose.png|Thidwick the Moose Snip_Bird.jpg|The Snip-Snip Bird Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10152.jpg|Warthog Duck_(Peter_and_the_Wolf).jpg|Duck brer_rabbit_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8i1xv7.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Target Practice Animals Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs